<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lance is Pretty, and Keith is Gay by NonBinaryBitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382771">Lance is Pretty, and Keith is Gay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonBinaryBitch/pseuds/NonBinaryBitch'>NonBinaryBitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boys Kissing, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Flustered Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Getting Together, Keith (Voltron) Wears Glasses, Kosmo is a husky, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Photographer!Keith, Sharing a Bed, flirty lance (voltron), klance, model!Lance, non-binary Pidge, red is a cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:54:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonBinaryBitch/pseuds/NonBinaryBitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The only one who didn't greet him was the model, who was seemingly studying Keith. Once everyone was done he moved forward and held his hands up in front of him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, something must be wrong here, because you are clearly the model."</p>
<p>Keith's face scrunched up in confusion, and he heard Kolivan laugh beside him.</p>
<p>"He's flirting with you, Keith," Keith could hear the playful annoyance in his voice.<br/>~<br/>In which Lance is a flirty model, and Keith is a flustered photographer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lance is Pretty, and Keith is Gay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalKlance/gifts">MyChemicalKlance</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith stretched his arms as he got out of the car and made a small noise, surveying the sunflower field they were in. He saw an area pretty much in the middle of the field that had a path cleared to it, and had been cleared of flowers. There were a bunch of lights and a few cameras around, but Keith refused to use those. He brought his own.</p>
<p>Keith had finally been allowed to do a solo photo shoot, and he was so excited. He'd been working with Marmora as an editor for years, and then Kolivan had found some of his pictures. He insisted on Keith working on becoming a photographer, and here they were, two months later.</p>
<p>Marmora was signed with a modeling agency, Altea, and the two worked together exclusively. The modeling agency was the most progressive he'd seen, with no weight regulations or body type specifications. Their models were beautiful, and you could tell from the pictures they were happy. </p>
<p>Keith headed towards the entrance to the clearing where he could see a small group of people, including Kolivan. Kolivan saw him and waved him over, making the others in the group look over to him. He recognized Allura, the head of Altea, Pidge, Allura's assistant, and Hunk, part of the lighting crew that he'd worked with before. There was a girl with long, blonde hair that he thought he'd seen with the makeup staff before, which left one person. He flashed Keith a bright smile, and Keith couldn't help but assume that he was the model. He had gorgeous skin that looked soft even from a distance, and slightly messy brown hair that Keith wanted to run his fingers through. His eyes were the clearest blue Keith had ever seen, and his smile was wide and genuine. His limbs were lanky but toned, and he looked to be extremely relaxed even though he was about to do a shoot.</p>
<p>Keith made his way into the circle and adjusted the bag on his shoulders. Kolivan clapped him on the shoulder and spoke to the group, "Everyone, this is Keith. He's our newest photographer, but also the most promising I've seen in a while."</p>
<p>Keith felt a little awkward under the praise, but appreciated it none the less.</p>
<p>Everyone in the circle greeted him, and Keith learned that the blonde-haired one <em>did </em>work in the makeup crew, and was named Romelle.</p>
<p>The only one who didn't greet him was the model, who was seemingly studying Keith. Once everyone was done he moved forward and held his hands up in front of him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, something must be wrong here, because you are <em>clearly </em>the model."</p>
<p>Keith's face scrunched up in confusion, and he heard Kolivan laugh beside him.</p>
<p>"He's flirting with you, Keith," Keith could hear the playful annoyance in his voice.</p>
<p>An "oh" noise slipped out of Keith's throat before he could stop it, and he felt his face heat up.</p>
<p>The model chuckled and held out his hand for Keith to shake, and finally introduced himself. "The name's Lance. Sorry about that, you're just so beautiful I couldn't resist."</p>
<p>Keith felt his face heat up more, and he heard Kolivan chuckle again, but stopped when Keith elbowed him. He grabbed Lance's hand and shook it, and said, "Well, you already know I'm Keith, and I'm excited to be working with you, Lance." He returned the smile Lance was sending him, which seemed to please Lance.</p>
<p>Lance stepped back into the circle, and Keith momentarily mourned the loss of the warmth of his hand. Allura clapped her hands together and started speaking, "Alright, so this is a simple shoot. No changes since it's part of a collection, a few different poses, some standing, some on the blanket, and light makeup and editing all around. Lance, you need to go to get dressed and get hair and makeup done, Hunk, I need you and Keith to work together to make sure the lighting looks good, and Keith, get your camera set up and settle in."</p>
<p>Everyone broke away after that, but not before Lance came over to Keith and smiled at him gently. "Hey, sorry if I made you uncomfortable earlier. I meant it when I said that you're way too beautiful for me to pass up the opportunity, and my brain forgot to remind me that you might be straight."</p>
<p>Keith laughed and felt his heart warm at how sweet Lance was, and waved him off. "No, no, it's completely fine. I'm not even a little straight, and I'm not blind, either. There's a reason you're a model, Lance."</p>
<p>Keith enjoyed the way Lance's smile seemed to turn up a notch, before it morphed into a smirk. "Thanks for the compliment, cutie. I'd love to stay and chat more, but I think Romelle is gonna kill me if I make her wait any longer. See you in a few minutes, Keith." </p>
<p>Lance winked at Keith before he went off with Romelle, and Keith smiled to himself. He headed over to the clearing the staff had made, and began to set up his equipment.</p>
<p>Hunk walked over to Keith and nudged their shoulders together. "Hey, Keith. You just check the lighting on your camera and tell me where to move the lights."</p>
<p>Keith nodded then started directing Hunk on where to put the lights, and they started making small talk once they'd finished.</p>
<p>Hunk laughed at a story Keith had told, then said, "Y'know, Lance doesn't usually flirt with the staff. You're also kind of exactly his type. I would know, I've been his best friend for years."</p>
<p>Keith's eyes widened. "Really? I don't see why. He's a literal model and I'm just the camera guy."</p>
<p>Hunk was about to say something before his eyes trailed off to behind Keith. Keith was about to look behind him when he felt an arm around his waist and a nose nuzzling into the side of his face.</p>
<p>"Don't say that about yourself, cutie. You're so gorgeous, and Hunk's right. You're <em>exactly</em> my type," Lance's voice ruffled Keith's hair, and Keith's face felt like it was on fire.</p>
<p>Keith turned to face Lance, who pulled back and looked at Keith. Keith was about to say something, but he felt the words die in his throat.</p>
<p>Lance had a touch of makeup on, making Lance's smooth skin appear borderline perfect, and there were two black hearts under his eyes. He had a sun hat with a black ribbon around it perched on his head, and his hair was styled into gentle waves. He had on a white crop top and black overall shorts, and a little strip of tan skin was peaking out. The checkered vans he was wearing Keith was sure he had a pair of, and there was a pair of sunglasses hanging off his shirt.</p>
<p>"I... I-um," Keith stuttered, not remembering what he was going to say.</p>
<p>Lance chuckled and pushed Keith's glasses back up his nose, then stroked his forefinger over Keith's cheekbone. Keith leaned into the touch before he could stop himself, and Lance's smile grew a fraction.</p>
<p>Lance looked like he was about to say something, but Allura walked up behind them and clapped her hands together. "Alright, let's get this going, people!"</p>
<p>Lance winked at Keith then slid away, leaving Keith feeling cold. He knew his face was red, and he heard Hunk snicker a few feet away from him. Keith shot a glare out him, which made Hunk laugh harder.</p>
<p>Allura started showing Lance how she wanted him to pose, and had him put the sunglasses on. Keith watched as Allura moved him around, and when Lance noticed him, Keith saw his face scrunch up. Keith was confused, but Lance flushed slightly and took off the sunglasses, then winked at Keith. Keith laughed and shook his head, and Lance flushed even more.</p>
<p>Allura was ready for them to start taking pictures, so Keith pulled off his hoodie and tied his hair back into a small ponytail. Lance started posing and Keith began taking pictures, pleased with how they were coming out. Lance was radiant in the sun and lighting, and Keith knew then that these would be some of the best pictures he'd  ever taken.</p>
<p>Throughout the whole time, Lance was flirting and joking around with Keith, making him smile and laugh. Every time Keith laughs, Lance's smile grows slightly, and the pictures just keep getting better and better. </p>
<p>After about two hours, they get all the pictures Allura wants, and Keith stretches his arms above his head. His shirt rides up slightly, and Keith doesn't miss the way Lance's eyes are drawn to his skin. Keith popped the SD card out of his camera and pulled out his laptop, popping the card in and booting it up. Lance was ushered away by Romelle, and Allura and Kolivan came over to Keith to look at the pictures.</p>
<p>"Wow, Keith, these are amazing. Lance looks like he's <em>glowing</em>," Allura complimented him as he clicked through the pictures, and Keith smiled at her and thanked her.</p>
<p>Kolivan gestured to him and said, "See, I told you. He's crazy good."</p>
<p>Allura nodded. "He really is. I'm very impressed, Keith."</p>
<p>"Could you edit a few of these for me? I think that you're editing style will look really good on these."</p>
<p>Keith nodded. "Yeah, no problem. It'll take me a few days, but I can do that."</p>
<p>Kolivan thanked him then had him keep clicking through the pictures. Keith was almost through all of them when he felt arms loop around his waist, and a body pressed against his back. Keith squeaked and almost dropped his computer, but Allura and Kolivan rushed to catch it.</p>
<p>Keith turns his head to see Lance smiling at him, then he nudges his nose into Keith's neck. Lance had changed back into his street clothes, but he still managed to look radiant. Keith's face was permanently red at this point, but he allowed himself to melt into Lance. This apparently made Lance happy, because he hummed and tightened his hold on Keith's waist.</p>
<p>"Is there any way I can convince you to move?" Keith <em>felt</em> Lance laugh against his back, and it made something warm stir in his stomach.</p>
<p>"No way in hell, cutie."</p>
<p>Keith sighed and finished going through the pictures, which was considerably more difficult with Lance nuzzling his neck and whispering praises into his ear. </p>
<p>They finally finished going through the pictures, and Allura sent Keith a smile. "I really think that these are the best pictures I've ever seen of Lance."</p>
<p>Lance laughed quietly. "It's because we've never had such a cute photographer."</p>
<p>Keith groaned and rolled his head back, which made Allura and Kolivan laugh.</p>
<p>Allura clapped her hands together and looked between Keith and Kolivan. "Well, I'm extremely pleased with how these look. Thank you both. Whenever they've been edited and are ready to go, just shoot them over. Have a good day, you two."</p>
<p>Kolivan waved and headed off to his car, driving away. Keith tapped Lance's arms and got him to drop them so he could pack up his stuff.</p>
<p>Lance hovered around Keith as he was packing up, making small talk and pressing fleeting touches whenever he could. </p>
<p>"Honestly, I should be the one taking pictures of you. You're so pretty, it's unbelievable," Lance said this as Keith was finishing up gathering his things.</p>
<p>Keith shook his head then looked over to Lance. "What's your goal here? What do you want from me?"</p>
<p>Lance ran his fingers through his hair, and suddenly looked nervous, and Keith felt like the look didn't suit him at all. "Well, your number would be a start."</p>
<p>Keith paused and nervously tucked a piece of hair behind his ear, then fished his phone out of his pocket. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, yeah, I can do that."</p>
<p>Keith held out his phone with his contacts open, and Lance fist pumped while taking the phone. Keith laughed and waited for Lance to enter his number, feeling extremely lucky to be getting Lance's number. </p>
<p>Lance handed Keith his phone back, and Keith saw that Lance had saved himself as 'Lance &lt;3' and had shot a text off that read 'from the cute photographer'.</p>
<p>Keith looked up and saw Lance practically beaming at him, which did <em>something</em> to Keith's heart. "I have to go, but I'll see you around, Lance."</p>
<p>Lance looked disappointed for a moment, but brightened at the promise of seeing Keith again. "Yeah, I probably should, too. I'm going to be spamming your phone, by the way."</p>
<p>A chuckle escaped Keith's lips. "Looking forward to it. Bye, gorgeous."</p>
<p>A flush rose to Lance's cheek, who stuttered out, "Y-yeah, yep. Bye, Keith."</p>
<p>Keith waved and slid into his car, smiling to himself and biting his lip. He had a good feeling about this.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Keith cracked his neck and went back to his folded laptop, editing one of the pictures of Lance. They had been talking constantly, Lance was always sending him pickup lines, memes, or just checking in on him. Keith found it extremely endearing, but he would never tell Lance that. </p>
<p>Speaking of Lance, he had just walked into the coffee shop Keith was at. He had picked a booth in the corner an hour ago, after he got restless being at his apartment for so long editing. The sun was starting to go down, but the shop was so popular he knew it'd be  Keith heard a few people start whispering, and he was sure he heard one girl squeal, as Lance walked in. Lance didn't seem to notice, seeing as his nose was buried in his phone. </p>
<p>Keith watched and waited, curious as to if Lance would notice him. Lance smiled at his phone then nodded to himself, and Keith was a bit confused until he heard his phone ping quietly next to him.</p>
<p>He opened his phone and saw a text from Lance, smiling as he read it to himself.</p>
<p><em>Lance &lt;3:<br/></em> <em>Hey beautiful, just got out of a shoot. Whatcha doing?</em></p>
<p>Keith felt a little heat rise to his face, then texted Lance to look around. Lance's face scrunched up a bit in confusion, but he looked up from his phone and scanned the shop. His eyes landed on Keith's and he lit up, smiling at him and sending a little wave his way. Keith returned the wave and watched as Lance held up a finger and started typing on his phone. Keith looked down at his phone and saw that Lance was typing, then a message popped up.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm just gonna grab my coffee real quick, then I'll be over there.</em>
</p>
<p>Keith nods and gets back to work, dragging his bluetooth pen across the screen and enhancing the colors of Lance's eyes.</p>
<p>A few minutes later Lance slid into the booth beside Keith, holding a bag and a coffee, causing Keith to scoot over a little so that he wasn't sitting in the middle. Lance bumped their shoulders together and sent a small smile to Keith. "Hey there, cutie. How're you?"</p>
<p>Keith returned the smile and spoke softly, "I'm good. I'd ask what you've been up to, but you said that you were just in a shoot. What'd you get?"</p>
<p>Lance smiled and started opening up the bag. "Well, I remembered that you said you really liked chocolate, so I got you a chocolate muffin! And a blueberry one for myself."</p>
<p>He handed Keith the chocolate muffin, and Keith took it out of his hands while feeling his heart warm. "Thank you, Lance. This means a lot."</p>
<p>Lance smiled and bumped their shoulders together again, then got distracted by something out of the corner of his eye. Lance pointed to where Keith had zoomed in on Lance's face to edit, and said, rather loudly, "It's me!"</p>
<p>Keith laughed and covered his mouth with his hand. "Yep, it's you. Listen, you can stay here as long as you stay relatively quiet, and at least try not to distract me."</p>
<p>Lance chuckled a little but nodded, starting to eat his muffin. Keith slowly ate his between editing, and Lance leaned slightly on Keith. Keith basked in the warmth Lance radiated, seeing as he was starting to get a little cold from the air conditioner.</p>
<p>Lance actually <em>does </em>manage to let Keith work, occasionally showing him a meme that Keith would always snort at. Eventually Lance got bored of scrolling through memes, and started making small talk with Keith. Keith indulged him and talked, since he was a pretty good multi-tasker. Also, Keith is a sucker for pretty boys.</p>
<p>They had been chatting for a while when a group of girls started approaching their table, and Lance sneakily removed his hand from where it had been on Keith's thigh. He had put it there a while ago, wanting some form of contact. Keith missed its warmth.</p>
<p>The girl in front has a flirty smile plastered on her face, and Keith is immediately annoyed by it. She flipped her straight blonde hair over her shoulder and started talking in a sickeningly sweet voice, "Hello, you're Lance McClain, right? I'm a <em>huge </em>fan, and I think you're absolutely stunning. You'd make a perfect boyfriend, especially for me."</p>
<p>Keith clenched his hands into fists, and watched Lance awkwardly rub the back of his neck. It was a telltale sign that he was getting uncomfortable, but the girl didn't seem to notice. "Well, thank you. It's always nice to meet a fan."</p>
<p>The girl batted her eyelashes and leaned in closer, causing a few of the girls behind her to giggle. "Y'know, if you give me your number, I'm sure I could show you that I'd be a perfect girlfriend."</p>
<p>The girls all giggle again, and Keith watches Lance start to panic. "It's not really appropriate for me to give my number to a fan, sorry."</p>
<p>Keith knows that this is the point where they should all go away, but the girl just took Lance's hand, and pouted at him as she spoke. "Please? For me, Lance."</p>
<p>Lance recoils a little and Keith decides to step in to help him. "You guys should really go back to your table."</p>
<p>The girls suddenly all swiveled to Keith, and he didn't think that anything had ever been so terrifying. The girl that had been flirting with Lance looked him up and down, then glared at him. "You need to mind your own business. I'm having a nice chat with my future boyfriend, and you're just some nobody that managed to snag his attention for some reason that's eavesdropping on us. You're the one who should leave."</p>
<p>Keith physically shrunk in on himself, and he scowled down at the table. The girls snickered, and Keith saw Lance clench his fist on top of the table. Keith looked up and was about to try and calm him down, but Lance just shot him a smile before turning his gaze on the girl. "I have three things I need to tell you. One, I'm not going to give you my number. Two, you really need to go back to your table. And three, Keith here, is the most talented photographer and editor I have ever known, and you could only hope to have an ounce of the talent he has."</p>
<p>All of the girls look completely taken aback, but Lance ignores their shocked faces and types out something on his phone. A second after Lance puts it down, Keith's pings. </p>
<p>
  <em>Lance &lt;3:<br/>Pack up your things. We've gotta go.</em>
</p>
<p>Keith started discretely putting away his laptop and phone, sliding it into his bag under the table. Lance was fending off the girls while he did so, who were now claiming that Lance 'had no right to talk to them like that'. Keith finished packing up and tapped Lance's hand, then said under his breath, "I'm ready."</p>
<p>Lance nodded and addressed the girls for a final time, "I had every right to talk to you like that, because you were being rude to my friend and refusing to back off. Now, since you're not leaving, kindly step out of the way so my friend and I can."</p>
<p>Lance then stands up, grabs his coffee, and pushes past the girls, then stops and waits for Keith to catch up. Keith slings his bag over his shoulder and keeps his eyes focused on Lance as he walks up to him. Lance sends Keith a small smile in apology, but Keith just shakes his head and bumped their shoulders together.</p>
<p>"C'mon, my apartment's not too far from here. We can go there if you still want to hang out?" Lance all but glowed at the idea, and eagerly followed Keith out of the shop.</p>
<p>On the way to Keith's place, Lance was making fun of the girls. Speaking in an overly high pitched voice and said, "Well I'm a cishet white girl and I think that I'm better than everyone so you should go out with me!"</p>
<p>Keith snorted and covered his mouth to hide his giggles, making Lance send a fond grin his way. </p>
<p>Keith calmed down and looked at Lance with an open expression. "Hey, thanks for standing up for me. I really appreciate it."</p>
<p>Lance's face melted and turned soft, and his voice came out just the same. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"</p>
<p>Keith stutters and blushes brightly, which makes Lance laugh. </p>
<p>After a few more minutes of walking in a calm silence, they reached Keith's building. Keith put in his code, and the front door unlocked. He held the door open for Lance, and Lance stepped in and started towards the elevator. Keith pressed the up arrow and walked in the elevator when it slid open, then put his code in again, this time so that it would take him up to the penthouse.</p>
<p>Lance poked Keith's face and got his attention. "Hey, why didn't you try to hide your code when I'm literally right here?"</p>
<p>Keith shrugged, but there was a hint of color on his cheeks. "I don't really mind if you know it. Besides, I wouldn't be opposed to any surprise drop ins..."</p>
<p>Lance laughed a little. "That would be a full proof plan, but I, unfortunately, didn't <em>quite </em>get the code."</p>
<p>Keith hummed and pulled his phone out, then sent the code to Lance. "There. Now you have it."</p>
<p>The elevator doors opened up and revealed Keith's penthouse, and Lance walked into the middle and spun around. The living room is in the middle, with his kitchen to the left, and a loft to the right. He can't see up on the loft currently, but he assumes that it serves as Keith's bedroom. There's a big window under the loft, with some gym equipment right in front of it.</p>
<p>Keith watched as Kosmo charged Lance, and jumped up at him. Keith was ready to start firing off apologies, but Lance just laughed and caught Kosmo, petting him all over and cooing over him. Keith shook his head and went over to his desk to drop his bag, then turned around just in time to see Lance coming at him before he was engulfed in a hug. Keith let out a startled noise but wrapped his arms around Lance's neck and hugged him close. </p>
<p>Lance nudged his nose into Keith's neck and took a deep breath, making Keith flush and say, "What was that for?"</p>
<p>"I've wanted to hug you since I saw you in the coffee shop. But there were a ton of people and I didn't want to break the internet."</p>
<p>Keith laughed and threw his head back, then said in a fake reporter voice, "Lance McClain, did Keith Kogane <em>turn </em>you gay, or have you always been like this?"</p>
<p>Lance chuckled and replied in the same voice, "Well, I'm actually bisexual, and I always have been, but if I was straight, Keith would've turned me."</p>
<p>Keith snorted, and Lance smiled at him before he pushed his glasses back up his nose and tucked a stray piece of hair behind his ear. Lance sighs and Keith's face scrunches up in concern.</p>
<p>"What's wrong, Lance?" Lance didn't say anything, but he held Keith's chin and pressed a kiss against Keith's forehead.</p>
<p>Keith's face flushed but he held eye contact, and more securely wrapped his arms around Lance's neck. "Are you planning on coming out anytime soon?"</p>
<p>Lance hummed at Keith's question, then moved one of his palms to the small of Keith's back. "Well, I've been thinking about it for a while now, but I want to come out on my own terms. Not because some fan found out and outed me."</p>
<p>Keith nodded, then watched as Lance's smile grew a fraction. "Plus, there's this really cute photographer who's making me want to come out even more."</p>
<p>"Why would you want to come out because of me?" Keith's voice was soft, not wanting to break the gentle atmosphere they had created.</p>
<p>"Well, if I do ever score a date with you, I want to be public. I want to hold your hand, and go on cute dates, and kiss you. I mean, I haven't known you that long and you already know that I can't really keep my hands off you."</p>
<p>Keith felt like he was on fire, knowing that he was bright red at this point. He uttered out a quiet, "Yeah, yeah, I'd like that, too."</p>
<p>Lance leaned down and nudged their noses together, and Keith tightened his hold on Lance's neck and tilted his head slightly. Lance took the invitation and pressed a gentle kiss to Keith's lips, stealing the air from his lungs. Lance used the hand on Keith's back to pull them flush together, and Keith rose onto his tip-toes so Lance didn't have to bend down much.</p>
<p>Lance pulls away and Keith's eyes flutter open, and he takes in a shuddering breath against Lance's lips. Lance chuckled and Keith leaned forward to kiss the sound from his lips. Keith applied more force this time, making Lance wrap both arms around his waist to make sure he was as close as possible. Lance hummed and tilted his head, which made the angle ten times better for both of them.</p>
<p>Keith pulled away when the need for air became too much, and played with the baby hairs on Lance's neck. Keith bit his lip and watched Lance's eyes track the motion, then felt one of the hands on his waist trail up to cup his cheek. Lance soothed his lip then leaned in again, pressing a lingering kiss to Keith's lips.</p>
<p>Lance pulled away and relieved the pressure from his hands on Keith's waist, which caused Keith to lower onto the ground fully. Lance whispered in the space between them, "I really like you, Keith."</p>
<p>Keith smiled and whispered, "I really like you, too, Lance."</p>
<p>Lance beamed down at him and leaned down to rest press their foreheads together. "So I'm going to guess that I <em>did </em>score that date?"</p>
<p>Keith giggled then said in a playful voice, "I guess you did."</p>
<p>Lance laughed then hugged Keith close, then pulled away so he could look into Keith's eyes. "C'mon, cariño, I have a pretty boy and a cute dog to cuddle."</p>
<p>Lance then uses his hold on Keith's waist to guide him towards the couch, making Keith giggle into his hand. Lance went ahead of Keith and plopped into the corner of the couch, then spread his legs and patted the space in between them while looking at Keith. Keith laughed again but plopped down in the space, and Lance immediately wrapped his arms around Keith's waist. Keith let out a breathless laugh as Lance nuzzled into his shoulder, then turned to bury his nose in Lance's hair. </p>
<p>Lance moved up and pressed a kiss behind Keith's ear before saying, "You're so pretty, baby."</p>
<p>Keith was pretty sure he'd never been more red in his life, and he looked down at Lance's hands around his waist before mumbling, "Says the literal model."</p>
<p>He felt more than heard Lance hum against his back. He felt a lingering kiss press under his jaw, then felt Lance mouth the words into his skin, "That should tell you how gorgeous you are."</p>
<p>Keith's body shuddered and he melted into Lance's front, which made Lance chuckle and wrap him up more securely in his arms. He continued to place kisses wherever he could reach, and watched as Keith grabbed the remote from the cushion beside him. </p>
<p>"What do you want to watch?" Keith intertwined his fingers with Lance's and rubbed his thumb over the back of his hand.</p>
<p>Lance hummed and moved the hand that wasn't under Keith's to rub into Keith's side gently. "I don't really care. Your pick, pretty boy."</p>
<p>He heard a gentle hum from the boy in his lap, then watched as he searched through Netflix. Lance soon felt his eyes drift away and land on Keith's hand over his, and he adored how they looked together. Keith's slightly rougher hands over Lance's own smooth ones, his thumb circling oh so softly into Lance's skin.</p>
<p>He saw Keith drop the remote out of the corner of his eye, and looked up to see the beginning of <em>Back to the Future</em> playing.</p>
<p>Lance dramatically gasped and said, "<em>Back to the Future</em>?! A man after my own heart."</p>
<p>Keith snorted and brought Lance's hand up to his mouth to press a kiss to it. "You hungry?"</p>
<p>Lance nodded eagerly and Keith tapped the hands at his waist so he could get up and go to the kitchen. He grabs M&amp;M's, Twizzlers, Doritos, two cans of Sprite, and two bottles of water. he bundled it all up in his arms and walked back over to the couch, then dropped it in between Lance's legs.</p>
<p>As Keith started to arrange the food on the side table, he heard Lance whine. "<em>Keith, </em>I am literally a model. I can't eat all this."</p>
<p>Keith finished and plopped back down in Lance's lap. "Nope, cause I'm gonna help you. Besides, I know that you don't have a strict diet, and that you work out most days. You can afford a cheat day."</p>
<p>A heavy sigh escaped Lance's lips, but there was a smile there that shined through. "<em>Fine.</em> I guess I can have some."</p>
<p>Keith kissed Lance's cheek, then turned back around and patted the spot beside them. Kosmo hopped up on the couch and spun around in a few circles, before settling down curled around himself with his back pressed against Lance's thigh. Keith adjusted himself in Lance's lap, pulling his legs up in a criss-cross, resting his thighs against Lance's. </p>
<p>A soft patting came down the stairs from Keith's loft, and a few seconds later Red was jumping up on Keith's lap. Lance was hooking his chin over Keith's shoulder and cooing over her in an instant, stroking her fur and making soft noises. Keith's own fingers also entangle in Red's fur, brushing past Lance's on several occasions. Eventually Keith intertwined the fingers on their left hands, and Lance hummed before squeezing Keith's hand.</p>
<p>The Twizzlers were just out of Keith's reach, but Lance saw Keith's struggle and grabbed them for him. He mumbled 'thanks' and opened the package, then stuck one in his mouth. Lance whined and nudged the spot under Keith's ear with his nose, then sent a pointed look at the Twizzler hanging out of Keith's mouth. Keith shook his head with a little laugh, but pulled out another Twizzler and popped it into Lance's open mouth.</p>
<p>Lance leans back against the couch and brings Keith with him, and they settle in to watch the movie. </p>
<p>About halfway through, Red jumped off Keith's lap to go roam around the apartment. Keith stretched out a bit then turned to curl into Lance's chest, placing his head on Lance's shoulder and throwing his legs over Lance's. They brushed over Kosmo's fur, and Keith sighed as Lance cooed into his hair and wrapped him up in his arms.</p>
<p>The credits rolled and Keith stretched, hearing Kosmo whine beside him. He stood up and let Kosmo out onto his balcony that had been converted to let Kosmo go to the bathroom when Keith was too lazy to take him out. Lance was still on the couch, and Keith walked over behind it so he could lean over Lance.</p>
<p>A loving smile was sent up at him, and Keith tucked a stray hair behind Lance's ear. If Keith hadn't been so close, he wouldn't have heard the quiet, "I don't want to leave."</p>
<p>Keith shrugged and continued to play with Lance's hair. "They stay the night. You can borrow some clothes, we can do some spa stuff, and we can have breakfast together tomorrow."</p>
<p>The small smile turned into Lance full on beaming as he reached up and pulled Keith's face down to his own. The feeling of Lance's full bottom lip against his cupid's bow was a little different, but not unpleasant at all. The feeling of Lance threading his fingers through Keith's hair and holding his head in place took over Keith's senses. Lance's lips cupped Keith's, and gently moved against his own.</p>
<p>They broke away after the need for air became apparent, but didn't stray far. Keith smiled and pressed a kiss against Lance's nose before patting his cheek and saying, "Help me clean up down here and then we can go up to my room."</p>
<p>Lance got off the couch and started helping Keith put the food away, then let Kosmo back inside. After they were done, Keith laced their fingers together and led him up the stairs. </p>
<p>They made it onto the loft and Lance swept his gaze around the room while slipping his shoes off. There was a big bed covered in blankets on the back wall, and an open door that led to a big closet. There was another door which must've led to the bathroom, and a desk against the wall next to it. </p>
<p>Lance let go of Keith's hand and starting moving around the room, exploring and sinking his feet into the plush carpet. Keith padded over to his bathroom and left the door open in a clear invitation, and Lance followed him in to find Keith rummaging through his cabinet.</p>
<p>Lance crouches down next to him and saw that Keith was looking through a bunch of face masks. "Wow, you really don't seem like the type of person to use face masks."</p>
<p>Keith shrugged and picked out one then stood up, Lance following. "I'm kinda prone to stress, and these help me calm down."</p>
<p>Lance hummed and pressed a kiss to Keith's cheek, then watched as Keith opened up the face mask and turned to Lance. "Wet your face. I'm gonna put this on you."</p>
<p>Lance used a rag and got his face wet, then turned to Keith with a smile. Keith hopped up on his counter and spread his legs to Lance could slot himself in between them. He then started applying the paste to Lance's face, holding the package in between his thighs to try and warm it up before he put it on. </p>
<p>He finished and Lance took the applicator from Keith, and gently eased Keith's glasses off. He used the rag on his face, and put the face mask on Keith. Keith closed his eyes and hummed, and Lance couldn't help but press a kiss to his eyelid. Keith giggled and held onto Lance's shoulders, and Lance soaked in the small smile coming from Keith. </p>
<p>Once the masks were on, Keith hopped off the counter and looped his arms around Lance's neck. "Wanna paint our nails while we wait?"</p>
<p>"Fuck yes!" Lance's face lit up, and Keith giggled again when Lance immediately started searching through the colors Keith had.</p>
<p>Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's waist and looked over his shoulder, being just the right height to do so. "Pick a color out for me, and I'll pick one out for you."</p>
<p>Lance nodded and picked out a bold teal color, and Keith grabbed a deep purple. They sat on the floor of Keith's bedroom while painting each other's nails, joking around and talking.</p>
<p>Once their face masks and nails were dry, they washed off their faces and started getting ready for bed. </p>
<p>Keith walked over to his closet when he was done, leaving Lance in the bathroom. He pulled out a pair of plaid pants and a black shirt that was bigger on him for Lance, and got himself a pair of black athletic shorts and a big red sweatshirt that was nice and over-sized. </p>
<p>He padded over to the bathroom and say Lance sitting on the floor, petting Red, who was stretching in front of him. His steps faltered as he saw Lance, looking all too perfect in his house, petting his cat.</p>
<p>"Hey, I have some clothes for you to sleep in," Keith handed the bundle over to Lance as he spoke.</p>
<p>Lance looked up from Red and smiled at Keith, then looked down at the clothes. "Would it make you uncomfortable if I slept without a shirt on? I always sleep better without a shirt."</p>
<p>With just the <em>thought </em>of Lance without a shirt Keith was starting to turn red, and he hastily shook his head. "Nope, no-nope. Not at all."</p>
<p>Lance smirked and stood up, sending a wink over his shoulder and closing the door to the bathroom. Keith's face was on fire and he rubbed at it under his glasses while trying to conceal a groan. If the laugh that sounded from the bathroom was any indication, he failed. </p>
<p>Keith went into his closet and closed the doors, then changed into his pajamas. He was about to open the door when he spotted his black, knee-high socks, and slid them on. </p>
<p>The door swung open to his closet and Keith walked out while stretching his arms above his head. He turned to his bed and saw what was most likely the most endearing thing he'd ever seen. Lance was sitting up against Keith's headboard, with Kosmo curled up at his feet and Red curled into his side. He was cooing over Red and stroking her fur, but Keith was a bit distracted at the moment.</p>
<p>See, Keith knew Lance was toned, but he didn't know he was <em>this </em>toned. His skin stretched nicely over his taut stomach, and Keith was surprised to see that Lance actually had a six-pack.</p>
<p>Keith quietly moved over and slid in next to Lance, crawling over and tucking himself into his side. Lance instinctively wrapped his arm around Keith's waist and pulled him in closer, which made Keith smile to himself and nose at Lance's neck. </p>
<p>They slid down so they were laying down in Keith's bed, with Lance on his back and Keith using him as a pillow. Lance began talking and Keith started tracing lines over his stomach. They were content to stay like that, but Lance had started interrupting himself with yawns. Keith stopped tracing and lifted up, pressing a kiss against his neck before sliding up to hover over him. </p>
<p>"We should get some sleep. We're both tired, and I'll be here in the morning. You can tell me your story then," Keith pressed a kiss to Lance's lips once he was finished speaking.</p>
<p>Lance hummed as he kissed back, and nodded when he pulled away. Lance slid Keith's glasses off and put them on the nightstand, and turned the light off. He sank into the covers with Keith, who turned around and nuzzled back into Lance's chest. </p>
<p>He heard Lance whine and turned his head to see a pout on his face. Keith raised an eyebrow, and Lance used puppy eyes on Keith as he said, "I don't get a kiss goodnight?"</p>
<p>A laugh bubbled its way out of Keith's throat, but he turned his face enough for Lance to pull him by the jaw and kiss him solidly. When they broke apart, Keith nuzzled his nose against Lance's and whispered, "Goodnight, Lance."</p>
<p>Lance pressed a kiss behind Keith's ear as he flipped back around. "Night, sweetheart."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Keith fluttered his eyes open against the soft morning light, and flipped around to greet Lance, but was disappointed when he saw that Lance wasn't there. The bed was still warm, and Kosmo was gone off of the bed. Red was laying where Lance had been, presumably soaking in his leftover warmth. As Keith gained more of his senses back, he took in the sound and smell of crackling bacon. </p>
<p>He rolled back around and lifted just enough to see Lance in his kitchen at the stove, with Kosmo curled in his dog bed a few feet away from him. Keith smiled to himself and laid back down, then flipped over to wrap Red up in his arms. She mewed quietly but settled into his arms. Keith gently cooed over her and ran his fingers over her fur, and stayed there for a few minutes.</p>
<p>The crackling of bacon stopped and he heard Lance move the pan off the stove. A few seconds later he heard Lance pad up the stairs, and turned around to see Lance walking up. </p>
<p>Lance smiled softly at him and walked over to the bed, sitting down and brushing Keith's bangs out of his face. Keith hummed and rolled over, nuzzling into his bare side. Lance chuckled and ran his fingers through Keith's hair.</p>
<p>"I made breakfast. You hungry?" Lance said this softly and Keith pulled away to stretch.</p>
<p>"I'll be down in a few minutes. I need to wake up for a bit," Keith smiled up at Lance as he talked, who leaned down and kissed his cheek before heading back downstairs.</p>
<p>Keith sat up and cracked his back, then reached over and slid his glasses on. Red stood up and stretched as well, rubbing her body against his side. He slips out of bed and heads downstairs, then hugs Lance from behind where he's preparing two plates for them.</p>
<p>"Morning, Keithy," Lance said these words as he took Keith's hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it.</p>
<p>Keith hummed and nuzzled his nose into Lance's shoulder. "Good morning, Lance."</p>
<p>Keith stayed wrapped around Lance as he finished fixing their plates, then turned around to place a kiss against Keith's temple. "Ready to eat?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. I'll get some some coffee." Keith pressed a kiss to Lance's shoulder, then pulled away.</p>
<p>He grabbed two mugs, one red and one blue, then filled them up with coffee. Keith moved behind Lance and opened up the fridge, then leaned back from the door and asked Lance, "What do you want in your coffee?" </p>
<p>He watched as Lance furrowed his eyebrows in thought, before he walked over and looked into the fridge, leaning over Keith and resting his arm on Keith's waist. "I'll take the vanilla creamer."</p>
<p>Keith nodded and grabbed the creamer and his lactose-free milk as Lance took the plates over to Keith's small dining table. It was in front of a window that overlooked the city, and was one of Keith's favorite spots in his house. He mixed up the blue mug with the creamer, and added some "milk" and sugar to his own.</p>
<p>Keith walked over to the table with the mugs and placed one in front of Lance. Lance reached up and threaded his fingers through Keith's hair, then pulled him down to press a kiss against his lips. "Thanks, babe."</p>
<p>As Keith sat down he pressed his legs against Lance's under the table, which made him smile and press back. They chatted as they ate, talking about the things they had to do for the day. They had both been invited to a brain storming session at 2 p.m., and decided to go on a lunch date before then. Lance had to go back to his apartment to change and gather a few things, and Keith wanted to go through his morning routine. </p>
<p>They cleaned up the kitchen and did the dishes, before Lance changed into the clothes he had been wearing yesterday. Keith was sitting on his couch petting Kosmo when Lance came back downstairs, and he walked over to him. Keith looked up and smiled at Lance, who leaned down and kissed him. He tried to pull away, but Keith gently pulled him back in. Lance hummed and kissed him back, thumbing his cheekbone softly. </p>
<p>"I'll be back as soon as I can. Bye, Keithy," Lance said this against Keith's lips, and pressed a final kiss there before walking over to the elevator. </p>
<p>Keith followed him over and kissed his cheek, then waved as the elevator door started to close. "Bye, Lance."</p>
<p>The door to the elevator closed and Keith let out a happy sigh, touching his lips and remembering the feeling of Lance's own.</p>
<p>After Keith had convinced himself that this was real and not a dream, he changed into his workout clothes and hopped on the treadmill to take a 30 minute run. He tried to take a run at least five days a week, and whenever he was too lazy to go out, he would use the equipment he had in his house. </p>
<p>He got off the treadmill, got some water, then took a quick shower. He got out and wrapped a towel around his waist, then quickly blow-dried his hair. It ended up being soft and fluffy, but Keith couldn't be bothered to get it to lay flat.</p>
<p>He walked out of his bathroom, still with just a towel wrapped around his waist. He was <em>going </em>to just head to his closet, but stopped when he heard Lance's voice drift up. It sounded like he was playing with Kosmo, and Keith walked over to the railing to see Lance petting Kosmo, who was on his back and yipping happily. Lance was wearing black jeans that were rolled up, a loose button up that was half tucked in with daises on it, and a pair of all white converse.</p>
<p>A laugh bubbled its way out of Keith's throat before he could stop it, and Lance turned up to look at him. He looked as if he was about to say something, but Keith watched him cut himself off and trail his eyes downward. Keith was acutely aware of how he was only wearing a towel, and the railing stopped just under where his towel started. </p>
<p>A wolf whistle came out of Lance's lips, and he said in an awed and hushed tone, "<em>Damn.</em>"</p>
<p>Keith chuckled and shook his head at Lance. "I'm gonna go put some clothes on. I'll be down in a minute."</p>
<p>"Got it, pretty boy," Lance winked at Keith after he said this, and watched as he walked away.</p>
<p>Keith closed the door to his closet and moved around, pulling on a pair of light, ripped skinny jeans, a cropped red t-shirt, and black and white checkered vans. He pulled his hair into a ponytail and grabbed his glasses from where he put them when he went to work out.</p>
<p>He walked out of the closet and headed downstairs, and saw that Lance was sitting at the kitchen table and waiting for him. Keith grabbed his bag from his desk as he headed over, then stopped in front of Lance. Lance looked up from his phone with a smile, which turned a bit softer as he looked Keith up and down. </p>
<p>Lance mumbled, "<em>Wow," </em>under his breath before he stood up and pulled Keith into his arms. Keith giggled and kissed Lance's bottom lip, cupping his face in his palms gently. As they pulled away, Lance softly smiled and nuzzled his nose against Keith's, which made him laugh under his breath and nuzzle back. </p>
<p>"C'mon. We can go window shopping for a bit then head over to Balmera for lunch, 'kay?" Keith spoke softly, playing with Lance's hair as he talked.</p>
<p>Lance leaned into the touch and nodded pressing a final sweet kiss to Keith's cheek before pulling away. </p>
<hr/>
<p>They ended up going to an outdoor mall and browsing for a bit before heading over to Balmera, a small diner, around 12:30. Lance hadn't been noticed by too many people, which allowed them to enjoy their time. When they walked into the diner, a few heads turned and people started pointing. Keith sighed, which made Lance turn and send an apologetic smile at him.</p>
<p>They went up to the counter to get a table, and saw that Shay was working that day. Shay was Hunk's girlfriend, and had been to a few of their shoots, so Keith knew her. She was a sweetheart, and impossible to not like.</p>
<p>"Hey, you two! How are you guys?" Shay smiled brightly at them.</p>
<p>"We're good! What about you?" Keith's heart felt warm when Lance spoke about them together, for some reason.</p>
<p>Shay smiled and started gathering menus for them. "I'm good. Is it just you two today?"</p>
<p>Lance nodded and Shay raised an eyebrow before she lowered her voice so only Keith and Lance could hear, "Is this a date?"</p>
<p>Keith and Lance looked at each other, before Keith looked back to Shay and nodded shyly. Shay quietly squealed and clapped her hands together. "I can get you two a booth in the back. There's one that you can't really see in that should give you guys the most privacy."</p>
<p>Lance thanked Shay and followed her back to a booth that <em>was</em> mostly shielded from the rest of the diner, and Shay gave stern looks to anyone who was looked like they were going to come over. It was a wrap around booth, and Keith and Lance scooted into the center. They were simultaneously as far out of view as possible, and nestled together as close as they could be.</p>
<p>They order some food and thank Shay for giving them some space alone, and stay at the diner until almost 1:30. They constantly flirted and teased each other, Lance's arm making it's way around Keith's waist after they had finished eating. Keith had leaned into the touch and pressed a quick kiss to his jaw. </p>
<p>Shay cleared they plates and said goodbye, and Keith was about to get out of the booth when a hand on his thigh stopped him. He turned to see Lance looking at him with a soft expression, and he laughed under his breath before leaning in a kissing him quickly. Lance whines when he pulls away, which makes Keith chuckle and pat his cheek. "Let's go. There's a taxi waiting for us outside and we can't be late for the meeting."</p>
<p>Lance groaned but slid out of the booth, waiting for Keith to sling his bag on his shoulders before heading out. They slid into the cab, which conveniently had tinted windows. Lance told the driver the address, and then was all over Keith. He leaned into his space and kissed both his cheeks, which made Keith laugh. They scooted minutely closer together until their thighs were touching, and Lance was close enough to pepper Keith's face with kisses. Keith was giggling the entire time and holding onto Lance's shoulders. </p>
<p>Lance stopped smothering him with kisses to pull back and look in his eyes. He slowly leaned in and softly kissed Keith, which made Keith melt and sigh into Lance's mouth. One of Keith's hands migrated into Lance's hair, and he felt one of Lance's move to the back of his neck. </p>
<p>They kept the kiss sweet, and when they pulled away, Lance nuzzled his nose into Keith's temple. Keith sighed and leaned his head on Lance's shoulder, then laced their fingers together. Lance kissed the top of his head and squeezed his fingers around Keith's. They stayed like this for the rest of the ride.</p>
<p>The car stopped and Keith stretched, and Lance kissed his temple before opening up the door. They walked into Altea side by side, and made it up to Allura's office a few minutes before 2. </p>
<p>Hunk, Kolivan, and Romelle are waiting there with Allura, and Hunk and Romelle start asking them a shit ton of questions when they walk in hand-in-hand. Allura got them to stop, but sent Keith and Lance a quick congratulations.</p>
<p>Allura clapped her hands together once and addressed all of them, "So, we need some new shoot ideas. What do we got?"</p>
<p>They all shot off a few ideas, but none really stuck. Until Lance gasped loudly, drawing all eyes in the room to him. "We should do a pride month shoot! And have everyone in it, the camera crew, makeup crew, everyone. It can be about how you don't have to be a model to be beautiful, <em>and </em>about having pride!"</p>
<p>Allura eyed him a little suspiciously. "You know that would mean you have to come out, right?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I know. I've been thinking on it for a while and I'm ready now," Lance sent Allura a genuine smile, who returned it and looked around the room.</p>
<p>"Well, looks like we've got our idea. You're free to leave."</p>
<p>They all whooped and headed out, Keith and Lance still hand-in-hand.</p>
<hr/>
<p>A few weeks later, they were all gathered in a large field. They each had their respective flags with them, and were decked out in pride merch. They were planning on taking pictures with Lance, Keith, Hunk, Pidge, Allura, Romelle, and Shay in different combinations.</p>
<p>They had been out taking pictures for roughly an hour, and were finishing it up with Keith and Lance.</p>
<p>"These pictures are so fucking gay," Pidge said even as they took pictures.</p>
<p>Lance currently had his arm around Keith's waist and his face buried in his hair, and Keith was laughing as he held onto Lance's shoulders.</p>
<p>Hunk piped in from the side, "Yeah, they're really gay, but they're also <em>adorable</em>! I mean, look at them, they're so happy."</p>
<p>Lance called out to them, "Of course it's fucking gay! My boyfriend's cute, I can't help it. By the way, I want all of these pictures sent to me!"</p>
<p>After a few more poses, Allura called out and said they needed to pick a final pose.</p>
<p>Lance hesitated a few minutes before a mischievous smirk took over his face. Keith didn't have any time to react before he was dipped with Lance supporting his weight by holding his lower back. Keith recovered from his shock and laughed giddily before throwing his arms around Lance's neck. They pressed their foreheads together, and Keith pulled Lance down to press a kiss to his lips. They both heard whistles and hollering as well as the camera clicking, but neither cared.</p>
<p>When they pulled away, Keith spoke in a hushed tone so that they were the only ones who could hear it, "You know you're gonna break the internet with this one, right?"</p>
<p>Lance smiled while tucking away a strand of Keith's hair. He nudged their noses together before he whispered, "So, so worth it."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! So I might have gotten a little carried away with this one. I really liked the prompt, and if you guys like it, I might write a sequel focusing on what happens after Lance comes out. I quite liked how this turned out, and I'll be onto the next request soon. Bye peoples!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>